Hair Dye
by battlingbard7
Summary: Our favorite forensic scientist dyes her hair? No way! Leave it to a very special agent to tell the bossman! Established Gabby, One-shot.
1. Red head?

Hair Dye

.

It was another typically slow day at the navy yard. Gibbs' team hadn't caught a case in the past few days, so the atmosphere was pretty lax. Tony DiNozzo wasn't at his desk where he should have been, but down in the lab with Abby. He was sat on the metal table that was opposite Abby where she stood tapping away at her computer- finishing up on some fingerprint analysis for another team.

Twirling a lollipop between his lips, he watched Abby intently for a while before breaking the silence between them- despite the loud music already playing in the lab.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm?" The scientist responded as she entered a few more keystrokes into the keyboard.

"Do you dye your hair?" Tony asked as he turned his head and squinted slightly at the back of her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think your roots are showin'."

Quickly leaning forward, Abby grabbed her compact mirror that was coincidently sitting on the desk behind her keyboard. Lifting the mirror up past her forehead, she examined her hairline between her pigtails. Tony was right, she was due for a re-dye. "Great," she mumbled.

"Abbs, you're a-"

"You _dare_ tell Gibbs and finish that sentence, I'll kill you myself."

As If ever on queue, Gibbs strolled into the lab depositing the Caf-Pow! he had in hand onto the desk and lent forward to kiss Abby on the cheek. "Tell me what, and finish what sentence?"

"Our Abby is a natural redhead, boss!" Tony couldn't help himself, he couldn't keep his mouth shut as he made a hasty retreat from her lab as Abby slowly glared and took a step toward him.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him," the Goth growled, staring toward the door with an unimpressed look on her face.

"This true, Abbs?" The special agent asked softly as he carefully examined her features.

Biting her lip, she was unwilling to tell him the truth. Though, there was no point in lying about it now. She nodded in agreement.

.

Later that night, Abby was stood in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She was slightly annoyed that Tony had blabbed to Gibbs that she was indeed a natural redhead. It wasn't exactly her MOAS, but she didn't want to be put in the same category as Gibbs' ex wives and girlfriends because of the red hair.

She sighed as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. "You threw out my hair dyes, didn't you?" she asked as her head fell back against Gibbs' shoulder.

"Mmhmm," he confirmed as he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "You can dye it again once I've seen what it looks like."

"Do you know how long that'll take!" She vented, frustration evident in her voice. It wasn't exactly a question, he knew exactly how long it would take for it to all grow out. "I'm gonna kill DiNozzo," she huffed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

.

"Have a pleasant evening, boss?" was the first thing Tony had asked as Gibbs strolled into the bullpen the next morning.

"Yea, thanks for the intel." The elder agent replied as he sat at his desk. With a smirk on his face, Gibbs continued: "Oh, by the way Tony. Abby is looking for ya."

"Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr.," he heard an all too familiar female voice yell from the rear elevator. "When I find you, you're _dead!_"

"Catch you later, boss!" The very special agent winced as he jumped up from his desk and literally ran to the stairwell.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin watching the scene play out as Abby trudged into the bullpen asking where his senior field agent went off to. He knew he shouldn't, but he pointed over his shoulder to the stairwell and watched in amusement as his forensic scientist made a bee line for the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it'd never happen, but what if? Also, something tells me I like to torture Tony just_ little_ bit. R&R! (:  
>AN #2: Yes, I'm pretty much aware of PP's natural hair colour. If I didn't research the show, the characters, the character background and history, the show and the _actors_, I wouldn't be very good at what I do- now would I? I'm writing about _fictional characters_ in a _fictional story_ for a _fictional TV show_. I know there's a huge difference between the actors and the characters played on screen. I'm portraying Abby with a natural hair colour of red in this one- otherwise my idea wouldn't have worked. Sorry for the second authors note, I just felt it was needed.


	2. Hide the body

**A/N: I know this was just a one-shot, but I decided to upload the rest I had written. I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>.._..<p>

_Gibbs couldn't help but grin as he watched the scene play out as Abby trudged into the bullpen asking where his senior field agent went off to. He knew he shouldn't, but he pointed over his shoulder to the stairwell and watched in amusement as his forensic scientist made a bee line for the stairs._

Pushing through the door that led to the stairwell, Abby called out after Tony causing him to dart down the stairs. Somehow the Goth caught up with him and had pinned him up against the wall, the plastic blue tongs that she usually carried around in her lab coat were clamped to the end of his nose- forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You seem to forget that I am one of few people in the world who could kill you and leave no forensic evidence, Tony." Abby didn't give him enough time to respond before continuing, "You do realise that I'll never be able to live this down now. Hell, he won't even let me dye my hair now until he's seen what I look like with red hair!" she growled.

The shock that passed across Tony's face caused Abby to back away and pace in front of him, "You and Gibbs-"

Abby rolled her eyes at herself. Great, she thought- her and her big mouth. "Yes, Tony. Gibbs and I are an _us_," She sighed, growing more serious, looking him dead in the eye again and explained; "A word about this to anyone, and I mean _anyone_…" she glanced up toward the ceiling, feigning to mull something over, "I'm pretty sure Gibbs will help me hide your body."

Satisfied as she nodded to herself she turned on her heel, trotted back up the stairs and slammed the door as she left the stairwell.


	3. Oh, Timmy!

Months later after Tony had slipped up about NCIS' Forensic Specialists natural hair colour to his boss. Things between Tony and Abby had been tense, but they had managed to get back into something that would be considered the norm. As Abby told Tony, Gibbs had forebode her from dying her hair until the black colouring had grown completely out and he'd seen what she looked like as a redhead.

After another long day at the Navy Yard, Abby Scuito slowly made her to the elevator, patiently waiting for it to arrive to take her to her next destination. After traipsing out of the elevator she stopped in the middle of the bullpen and looked around at the agents. All their heads in a case file, wanting to get paperwork done before heading home for the night. She approached Gibbs' desk and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

"I'm heading home for the night, you done soon?" She spoke gently, not wanting the other agents to over hear.

"Will be done soon, Abs." He smiled up to her as he took off the glasses that were perched on the end of his nose.

Abby nodded to him before spinning around, meeting the quizzical gaze of McGee.

"What, Timmy?"

"Have you done something with your hair? You look… different.

"Wow, McGee. Your observational skills astound me! Are you sure you're an NCIS special _agent_?" The forensic scientist drawled, rolling her eyes.

TBC

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you've been following this story, thanks for sticking with it! There is one last chapter, or two, I haven't quite decided. So please stay tuned! (:**_


End file.
